Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.
Information Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 are about to take a plane of hamsters to Jamaica for their annual holiday vacation. Lizzie then arrives at the treehouse, intent on giving Nigel a pie she had baked for him. Unfortunately she catches wind of Numbuh 1 being in Sector J in Jamaica. After he lied to her saying he was on a top secret mission that he may not leave alive, so she tags along. Besides lying to her, Lizzie believes Numbuh 1 is cheating on her with Numbuh 10, leader of Sector L and a news anchorwoman for the KND Nightly News. Throughout the episode Numbuh 10 and Numbuh 1 are seen flirting as they attend the Kids Next Door Senior Command Super Relaxing Retreat and Ice Cream Social. While serving chew-tubes to the hamsters, Keiko becomes angry because. On the plane ride there, Hoagie accidentally eats a part of Lizzie's pie. Back in Sector J, Numbuh 1-Love tells Numbuh 1 that there's an emergency call for him in the control tower. She tells him that there is no one flying the plane, seeing as Numbuh 2 is unconscious from eating her pie. Numbuh 3 also falls prey to the pie and passes out, leaving the plane without a pilot and full of hysterical hamsters. Eventually Lizzie, with Nigel's help, crash lands the plane on the beach and almost beats up Nigel, but Numbuh 10 informs her that they are actually cousin. Having discovered earlier that morning that her father is Nigel's mother's long lost brother. She also points out Numbuh 1's flaws as reasons why she wouldn't date him otherwise and the two girls become friends. At the end of the show Numbuh 1-Love finds Lizzie's discarded pie and eats it thus looking sick, but you hear his voice afterwards saying, "This be some good pie, mon!" Trivia *This episode is likely a parody of the 1980 movie "Airplane!". *Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 do not appear in this episode. *On the plane, you can see Hoagie eating an Apple Crumble as he says, "Man, I still can't believe these crumbles are made with-" yet he is interrupted by Lizzie, but this refers back to Operation: P.I.N.K.E.Y.E. where he learns the secret ingredient was eye crust. *When Numbuh 1-Love tells Nigel that a girl in the control room needs to see him due to an emergency (which he pronounces the word 'emergency' strangely), Numbuh 1 switches sun-glasses which comically are the same, but have a spiritual meaning between vacation shades and work shades. (This may be part of said "Airplane!" parody, where Kramer removes his sunglasses only to reveal smaller ones underneath.) *Based on the fact that Numbuh 3 took control of the plane after Numbuh 2 passed out (due to the pie), the fact that she knew how to communicate with the island's control tower, and that she knew many piloting terms, it is possible she has enough knowledge about flight (from watching Numbuh 2 or otherwise) to be a pilot. *Numbuh 10 is introduced in this episode, and is revealed to be Numbuh 1's cousin. *Sector J hosts a Sector Leader Vacation in Jamaica annually for all sector leaders, which is immediately followed by a Hamster Power Source Vacation for hamsters who make the electricity in the KND's tree houses. *During the Pool scene and when everyone runs out to see the hamsters' plane land, you can see Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 60 but only for a few seconds. *This is the second episode without any villains. *This is the only episode where Numbuh 362 or Rachel has a shirt on that shows her belly button. H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. Category:Season 5